Encore et encore
by Sano-chan H
Summary: Une petite fic un peu angst sur les bords, une courte mission sur L2, un pairing classique pour une song fic sur Cabrel (ne me brûlez pas tout de suite, je vous jure qu'elle va vous plaire !)


Source : GW

Couple : 02+01 01X02

Genre : song fic sur Cabrel

Disclaimers : Les persos de cette fic appartiennent corps et âme à Tokita et Yadate.

Note : (Lamentable) tentative de reprise d'écriture après 5 ans d'absence.

 **Encore et encore...**

AC 205, sur Terre.

Duo Maxwell avait quitté toute organisation militaire depuis près d'un an. Les Preventers l'avaient souvent rappelé, mais jamais il n'avait changé d'avis. Il ne voulait plus se battre, il en avait assez des conflits, du danger permanent et de la souffrance. Cette souffrance qui le dérangeait tant n'était pas tant la sienne que celle des gens mêlés aux combats qui ne les concernaient pas. En période de guerre, c'était sinon acceptable du moins tolérable, c'était un fait admis de tous : pendant une guerre, les gens souffrent. Mais quand la guerre avait pris fin, quand la destruction des Gundam avait eut lieu, il avait osé espérer que tout ça soit fini, que ce rêve de paix qu'ils avaient incarnés en tant que pilotes de Gundam, était enfin devenu réalité… Il n'en était rien. Des groupes terroristes désorganisés, isolés, mais très nombreux, avaient commencé à frapper un peu partout, les pilotes de Gundam et les anciens soldats de Oz et de l'Alliance Terrestre avaient tous été rappelés sous la même bannière, celle des Preventers, afin de combattre ces groupes terroristes qui frappaient au cœur de la population. Mais ce combat était interminable. Durant une mission, Duo avait été blessé, ce n'était pas rare en soit et ça n'avait rien de bien grave médicalement parlant, mais c'était un des otages qu'il venait de libérer qui avait saisit l'arme du preneur d'otage et lui avait tiré dessus de sang froid. Ce jour là, il avait pris conscience que dans la population qu'il tentait de protéger, se révélait chaque jour de futurs terroristes qui tenteraient à leur tour de tuer des innocents. Il avait alors décidé de quitter les Preventers. Pas parce qu'il avait perdu foi en l'humanité, pas dans l'idée de laisser mourir de potentiels futurs terroristes dans la masse populaire régulièrement agressée, mais juste parce qu'il trouvait ce combat terriblement vain. La méthode lui semblait parfaitement inadéquate et il espérait en trouver une autre. En attendant, il avait besoin d'observer la population, de revenir à une vie civile simple et lambda, afin d'arriver à comprendre ce peuple qui s'auto-mutilait pendant qu'il tentait de le protéger.

Ce soir là, Duo revenu à une vie simple, regagnait son appartement tout aussi simple en banlieue d'une grande ville Japonaise. Il marchait d'un pas énergique dans la nuit à peine tombée. Il était particulièrement sur ses gardes depuis plusieurs jours, l'unité Preventers l'avait contacté la semaine passée non pas pour lui demander une énième fois de bien vouloir revenir, mais pour le prévenir que plusieurs anciens militaires importants avaient été victimes d'attentats ciblés. Lady Une avait d'ailleurs été tuée le mois précédant et Lucrezia Noin se trouvait en soins intensifs dans un hôpital de Sank.

Il avait beau tourner et retourner la situation dans sa tête, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi des personnes s'étant retirées du circuit militaire étaient prises à partie de façon aussi violente et aussi ciblée.

Perdu dans sa réflexion, l'américain n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait lorsqu'il se retrouva soudainement plaqué au sol par un homme. Sa tête avait violemment heurté la chaussée et il était un peu sonné. Il entendit des crissements de pneus mais ne regarda même pas la voiture qui avait tenté de le renverser. Il était tétanisé, totalement absorbé par le visage de celui qui l'avait projeté au sol comme s'il l'avait en même temps projeté hors de son corps.

\- Heero…

Le japonais était étalé sur lui de tout son long, corps contre corps, leurs visages si près l'un de l'autre que Duo pouvait sentir la vapeur de son haleine provoquée par le froid, venir se déposer sur ses lèvres glacées. Lentement, sans décrocher de son regard, comme s'il fixait un serpent prêt à mordre, le japonais s'écarta de lui, se relevant avant de s'enfuir, sans un mot, dans la nuit froide de décembre.

 _D'abord vos corps qui se séparent,_

 _T'es seul dans la lumière des phares_

Duo passa un moment interminable cloué au sol, à se demander s'il n'avait pas rêvé, voire fantasmé, ce moment héroïque. Heero avait-il vraiment été là ? Il avait tellement mal. Il n'avait pas pu rêver.

Il porta la main derrière son crâne et la ramena couverte de sang à sa vue. Il avait également horriblement mal au thorax. Heero lui aurait cassé une côte en le sauvant qu'il n'en aurait pas été étonné.

 _T'entends à chaque fois que tu respires_

 _Comme un bout de tissu qui se déchire._

 _Et ça continue encore et encore,_

 _C'est que le début d'accord d'accord._

Il décida sagement d'aller faire un aller-retour à l'hôpital pour ne pas prendre de risque.

Il en ressortit au petit matin, les urgences ne désemplissant décidément jamais, l'attente minimum étant de 6h, il avait passé la nuit sur une chaise, à attendre qu'une infirmière se libère et lui confirme son auto-diagnostique de départ : côte cassée et trauma crânien.

Rentré chez lui, Duo entreprit de prendre une douche afin de nettoyer et son corps et son esprit de la nuit irréelle qu'il avait vécue. Il passa plus d'une heure sous la douche à pester et jurer contre ses longues mèches châtain qui refusaient d'obtempérer, poussées à la mutinerie par le sang séché lors de l'interminable attente aux urgences.

Une fois propre, rhabillé, re-natté, il se planta au milieu de son petit appartement vide. Il fit un tour sur lui-même et observa que tout était parfaitement à sa place, rangé, classé, pas un grain de poussière sur une étagère, l'endroit était presque trop net. Il se rappela alors les maisons qui leur servaient de planques lorsqu'ils étaient encore cinq, un joyeux foutoir, un squatte d'adolescents de 15 ans livrés à eux-mêmes, plus occupés à faire la guerre que le ménage et plus habitués à briquer leurs armures mobiles de 16 mètres de haut que leurs chambres de 16m²… leurs armures… comme le Deathscythe Hell pouvait lui manquer… comme les quatre autres pilotes pouvaient lui manquer… Heero avait-il vraiment été là ? Lui avait-il vraiment sauvé la vie ?

Duo s'assit au milieu de son salon, au pied du canapé, adossé à celui-ci. Dehors la pluie avait commencé à tomber, la tempête menaçait d'éclater aussi bien dehors que dans sa tête.

 _L'instant d'après le vent se déchaîne_

 _Les heures s'allongent comme des semaines_

Heero avait disparu 7 ans auparavant. Il avait quitté l'unité Preventers un mois à peine après sa formation initiale. Plus personne ne l'avait jamais revu. Tous les pilotes s'étaient plus ou moins perdus de vue, Quatre était particulièrement occupé à gérer les affaires de la famille Winner, Trowa vivait toujours au cirque avec Catherine en restant réserviste pour Preventers et Wufei avait été aperçu dans les montagnes de Chine. Seul Heero n'avait donné aucun signe de vie depuis 7 longues années. La rumeur avait commencé à courir qu'il se serait peut-être suicidé, ou qu'il aurait été tué au combat. Aucun des G-boys n'avait jamais cru à ces bêtises. Mais au bout de 7 ans, le doute avait doucement commencé à s'installer et Duo n'en avait pris conscience qu'en réalisant qu'il avait été soulagé en voyant Heero la nuit précédente. Comment avait-il fait pour sortir de nulle part ainsi ? Est-ce qu'il vivait ici ? Est-ce qu'il passait simplement par là ? Le hasard n'existe pas pour Heero Yuy. Il serait donc revenu intentionnellement… Il avait une raison d'être là, le tout étant d'identifier cette raison. Est-ce qu'il était revenu par devoir ou pour une raison plus personnelle ? Qu'y avait-il de personnel dans la vie d'Heero ? Il ne s'était jamais attaché à personne durant toutes ces années…

Duo se mit à rêver et un peu à espérer, que Heero soit revenu pour lui. Il espérait entendre une voiture se garer devant son appartement du rez-de-chaussée et entendre une portière claquer, avant que la sonnette ne retentisse environ 8 secondes plus tard… Il se lèverait alors d'un bond, pour ouvrir à un bel asiatique aux yeux cobalts venu lui déclarer ses sentiments…

 _Tu te retrouve seul assis parterre_

 _A bondir à chaque bruit de portière_

 _Et ça continue encore et encore_

 _C'est que le début d'accord d'accord_

A force de rêvasser à des niaiseries totalement improbables, Duo fini par s'endormir sur le parquet, épuisé par les émotions de la veille, par la nuit blanche à l'hôpital et par la douleur de son thorax qu'il combattait à chaque inspiration.

Quelques heures plus tard, il fut réveillé par la fenêtre du salon, probablement mal fermée, qui s'ouvrir sur la tempête, le vent fracassant sur le parquet le vase vide posé sur une étagère proche.

 _Quelque chose vient de tomber_

 _Sur les lames de ton plancher_

Ce réveil désagréable fut tout de même salvateur. Duo était en train de faire pour la énième fois un cauchemar qui le poursuivait depuis des années.

Il se voyait aux commandes du Wing Zero, à la place de Quatre, rendu fou par le système Zero, prêt à détruire une colonie. Mais contrairement à Quatre, il était seul dans son cauchemar, il n'y avait personne pour l'arrêter… Heero n'était pas là pour s'interposer… Heero n'était pas là…

 _C'est toujours, le même film qui passe_

 _T'es tout seul au fond de l'espace_

 _T'as personne devant_

 _Personne devant_

Il se leva pour refermer la fenêtre et nettoyer les bris de verre. Mais il faisait ces gestes par automatisme, son esprit était toujours occupé par la même personne absente.

Quelques jours s'écoulèrent, dans la tranquillité du quotidien, Duo digérait tant bien que mal les évènements récents. Il se demandait toujours s'il n'avait pas rêvé, si Heero avait bien été là, mais il faisait en même temps de son mieux pour oublier. Il refusait de se perdre dans une spirale dévastatrice et psychotique centrée sur un fantasme vieux de dix ans. Oui, c'était un vieux rêve, il pensait d'ailleurs que ces sentiments adolescents pour son coéquipier s'étaient effacés avec le temps, mais le fait de le revoir l'avait détrompé sur ce point. Pour autant il savait que ces sentiments stériles ne devaient pas impacter sa vie.

Il s'était donc attelé à ses occupations habituelles afin de ne pas perdre de vue ses objectifs d'analyse des causes profondes du terrorisme. Pour ce faire il aimait errer dans les grands centres commerciaux et dans les cybercafés, on y trouvait toute sorte de gens, et il avait souvent repéré des individus se renseignant sur des choses un peu déviantes comme la confection de bombes artisanales ou le piratage de satellites d'information. Les cybercafés occupaient 90% de son temps d'observation, il repérait les individus un peu louches et transmettait régulièrement ses analyses à l'unité Preventers qui gérait le secteur et qui surveillait de près les personnes identifiées.

Cet après midi la, il sortait d'un de ces cafés lorsque son téléphone portable sonna.

\- Allo.

\- Duo ?

\- Oui ? Qui est-ce ?

\- Je m'appelle Maryem, je suis la sœur de Quatre. Est-ce que vous pourriez venir jusqu'à L4 ?

\- Maintenant ?

\- Oui, Quatre a disparu, j'ai besoin de votre aide.

\- Le temps de trouver un vol et j'arrive.

\- Merci. Je vous enverrai une escorte à l'aérogare.

Maryem n'en avait pas dit plus. Quatre était probablement le plus responsable des cinq pilotes, il n'aurait jamais quitté sa famille sans les prévenir, peu importe la raison. Avec la vague d'attaques ciblées qui montait ces derniers temps, cette disparition n'avait rien de rassurant. N'importe lequel des autres pilotes aurait disparu de la sorte que ça n'aurait inquiété personne, mais pas Quatre, pas lui.

Duo rentra chez lui à vitesse grand V, sur le trajet il avait réservé un billet sur la première navette en partance pour L4 qu'il avait pu trouver. Arrivé à son appartement il ne lui fallu pas plus de 10 minutes pour rassembler quelques affaires de rechange et son passeport. Le soir même il était sur L4.

Duo fut accueilli à l'aérogare par une grosse limousine blanche, probablement la voiture la plus voyante qu'il ait pu voir après celle de Dorothy Catalonia. Il fut conduit à la plus grande tour du centre d'affaire de L4. Tout était très froid et très solennel, les gens qui s'adressaient à lui le faisaient sans jamais le regarder en face, toujours en baissant la tête et en le vouvoyant. L'américain n'était pas du tout habitué à autant de manières et de luxe, il ne se sentait pas à sa place, tout était trop grand, trop beau, trop cher… tout ça l'intimidait, l'enfant des rues pauvres de L2 qu'il avait été hurlait de terreur au fond de lui. Comme dans ce cauchemar où il se retrouvait seul, prêt à tout détruire aux commandes du Wing Zero, si terrifiant et à la fois si insignifiant face à l'immensité de l'espace.

 _La même nuit que la nuit d'avant_

 _Les mêmes endroits deux fois trop grands_

La tour Winner était le symbole de l'opulence grandissante de toute la colonie. Gratte-ciel digne des plus belles tours d'Arabie Saoudite sur Terre, elle était d'une démesure inouïe. Un immeuble de cent quarante étages était une folie sur une colonie spatiale, et pourtant ils l'avaient fait, ils l'avaient conçue, construite, et elle tenait debout depuis des décennies malgré les conditions climatiques instables et la pesanteur artificielle de la colonie. Duo s'y sentait mal. Les couloirs trop larges, les salles trop grandes avec leurs 3,50 mètres sous plafond minimum, leurs portes de 3 mètres ressemblant à s'y méprendre à celles des palais royaux de France, les sols en marbres de toutes couleurs, tout le dérangeait dans cette tour.

Il fut conduit à une chambre qu'il occuperait durant son séjour, aussi opulente et dérangeante que tout le reste de cette tour infernale qui lui donnait le tournis. Avec des miroirs vénitiens aux murs, un lustre aux centaines de pampilles de cristal, des meubles de bois précieux sculptés et doré à l'or fin, un lit à baldaquin si grand qu'il lui amena immédiatement l'idée qu'il aurait pu y faire dormir la totalité des orphelins de l'église qui l'avait recueillit enfant… Il n'avait qu'une envie : fuir. Fuir vite et fuir loin. S'il n'était pas venu là pour tenter d'éclaircir la disparition de Quatre, il se serait déjà volatilisé.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. La série de coups calmes et fermes résonna dans la chambre comme dans une pièce vide.

\- Entrez.

\- Monsieur Maxwell ?

\- Oui ?

\- Votre chambre vous convient-elle ?

\- Euh… elle est très… spacieuse.

\- Voulez-vous bien me suivre ? Il y a quelqu'un qui souhaiterait s'entretenir avec vous de l'affaire qui vous amène.

Duo suivit l'homme qui était venu le chercher, il rasait quasiment les murs

 _T'avances comme dans des couloirs_

 _Tu t'arranges pour éviter les miroirs_

 _Et ça continue encore et encore_

 _C'est que le début d'accord d'accord_

Cette tour lui filait décidément la frousse.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur le salon auquel on le conduisait, Duo se serait bien jeté dans les bras de l'homme en face de lui. Enfin une silhouette familière, enfin une voix amicale, ni froide, ni solennelle.

\- Trowa !

\- Bonjour Duo. Content de te revoir.

\- Je suis surpris de te voir ici, je ne pensais pas que tu serais venu.

\- J'ai vécu 5 ans avec Quatre, je le connais mieux que personne, je pourrai t'aider, je connais sa façon de penser, qu'il se soit volontairement éclipsé ou qu'il ait été enlevé, il a peut-être laissé des indices que je serai le seul à remarquer.

\- Dans ce cas qu'est-ce que je fais là ?

\- Nous ne serons pas trop de deux, et tu t'es spécialisé dans le nouveau terrorisme, tu connais leur façon d'agir, s'il a été enlevé tu sauras le retrouver.

\- Wufei est avec toi ?

\- Pourquoi le serait-il ?

\- Te fous pas de moi, ça fait 6 mois que vous vivez ensemble.

\- Comment as-tu su pour Wufei et moi ?

\- C'est mon boulot les renseignements…

\- ...Non, il est resté à la maison, il ne voit pas d'un très bon œil le fait que je coure au secours de Quatre après notre séparation un peu… mouvementée. Il a peur qu'il reste plus que des souvenirs entre Quatre et moi.

\- Est-ce qu'il a tort ?

\- Oui. Ca fait longtemps que c'est définitivement terminé. C'est un ami que je viens aider.

\- Si tout est clair pour toi… Je ne voudrais pas que tu t'égares, c'est dangereux en mission.

\- Hum.

La discussion s'arrêta là, ils furent interrompus par Maryem qui entra dans le salon sans frapper.

\- Messieurs, j'ai quelque chose à vous offrir. Si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Intrigués, les deux anciens pilotes de Gundam suivirent leur hôtesse à travers les longs couloirs luxueux, les ascenseurs aux boutons plaqués or, et arrivèrent enfin à un sous sol habritant un garage si haut de plafond qu'on aurait pu y ranger une unité entière de Mobile Suits.

D'ailleurs c'était bel et bien ce que Maryem venait leur fournir. Devant eux se dressaient trois immenses armures mobiles. Contrairement à ce à quoi elle s'attendait, ce ne fut pas une explosion de joie mais bel et bien de la colère qu'elle prit en pleine figure...

\- Non mais vous êtes malades ?! C'est quoi votre délire là ?! Vous imaginez qu'on a détruits les Gundams pour le plaisir ? Qu'on s'est dit «Roh allez, c'est pas grave, y aura bien cinq cinglés pour nous en construire d'autres si on en a besoin !» Non mais sérieusement ? On a détruit les Gundam pour qu'ils ne servent pas d'armes, parce que la guerre était enfin finie et qu'ils n'avaient plus de raison d'exister, c'est quoi votre but en construisant des MS pareils, faire reprendre la guerre ? Vous êtes tous cinglés ! Je comprends mieux pourquoi Quatre s'est tiré, je fais pareil je me casse !

\- Duo attends au moins qu'elle nous explique...

\- Non c'est bon je me barre !

L'Américain hors de lui remonta illico dans l'ascenseur qui le ramena à sa chambre.

Trowa attendait quant-à lui une vraie explication de la part de la jeune Arabe.

\- Je ne pensais pas qu'il réagirait ainsi...

\- Ne faites pas l'erreur de croire que je le prends mieux que lui, je suis seulement un peu plus tempéré, j'attends une explication qui a intérêt à être valable.

\- C'est mon frère qui a demandé la construction de ces Gundams, il les a conçus lui même, lorsque les attentats ont commencés à se multiplier il a commencé à réfléchir au meilleur moyen de les endiguer, les Gundams lui ont parut la meilleure solution car ils ont toujours été un symbole du combat pour la paix.

\- Ils ont toujours été des machines de guerre, je ne comprends pas son choix. C'est de la nostalgie ?

\- Non il a vraiment voulu faire référence à une partie positive du combat contre le terrorisme.

\- Maryem, vous êtes consciente que du point de vue général c'était les Gundams les terroristes ? Ca ne tient absolument pas debout !

\- Vous vous êtes toujours battus pour les colonies, les Gundams protégeaient les populations, cette fois encore les peuples des colonies ET de la Terre ont besoin d'être protégés, et les Gundams qui sont devant vous devaient servir à ça.

\- Et nous sommes sensés nous en servir pour retrouver Quatre ? Vous vous rendez compte de la vague de polémique que vont provoquer deux Gundams rôdant dans l'espace sans que personne ne sache pourquoi ? On saura vite qu'ils ont été construits sur L4, ça pourrait être interprété comme une déclaration de guerre par la Terre, L4 pourrait être prise pour cible à cause de nous si nous sortons ces MS de leur hangar. Vous n'êtes absolument pas consciente de tout ça, vous êtes une enfant étrangère à la guerre...

\- ...

Maryem ne répondit pas tout de suite, les larmes lui étaient montées aux yeux, elle hésita un instant, puis releva la manche gauche de son chemisier le plus haut possible sur son bras, laissant voir à Trowa toute l'articulation de son coude entièrement mécanisée.

\- Voilà une partie des ravages que cette guerre, qui m'est si étrangère selon vous, a fait sur moi. Ne me dites plus jamais que je suis une gamine. Ces Gundams ont été conçus par Quatre, ils sont équipés de verniers et seront votre moyen de déplacement le plus rapide dans l'espace. Je me charge de protéger la colonie, chargez-vous de retrouver mon frère si vous avez des reproches à lui faire, et n'oubliez pas que chaque minute compte.

Trowa avait été tellement surpris de voir les séquelles de Maryem qu'il ne s'était même pas excusé de l'avoir jugée. Comment aurait-il pu imaginer que cette jeune femme si soignée, petite poupée Kabyle dans sa luxueuse tour d'ivoire, avait pu être exposée aux combats de façon assez directe pour être ainsi marquée ?

Duo était entré dans sa chambre en ouvrant la porte à la volée et en la refermant tout aussi violemment, faisant trembler les murs. Un cadre se décrocha du mur et alla se briser au sol.

 _Quelque chose vient de tomber_

 _Sur les lames de ton plancher_

« Pourquoi Quatre a-t-il fait ça ? C'est impensable, pas venant de lui... De Wufei à la limite j'aurai compris avec son obsession de la force et son culte mystique à son Gundam... ou Heero éventuellement, mais pas Quatre... Heero... Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas là ? Tout serait tellement plus simple... Mais comme toujours tu ne te montreras pas... »

 _C'est toujours, le même film qui passe_

 _T'es tout seul au fond de l'espace_

 _T'as personne devant_

 _Personne devant_

Epuisé par le voyage, les émotions des découvertes de la soirée entre retrouvailles et mécanique de pointe, Duo se coucha rapidement, après une douche prise le plus vite possible dans la salle de bain privative de sa «petite» chambre de 30m² qu'il trouvait décidément oppressante au possible.

Une fois roulé en boule sous sa couette, dans son nid de plumes d'oies et de coton d'Egypte, il s'endormit quelques secondes seulement après avoir fermé les yeux.

Il se réveilla sur un hurlement, désorienté, tremblant, essoufflé par ses propres cris, des larmes inondant ses joues et deux mains fortes le retenant, une voix grave et apaisante appelant son nom.

 _-_ Duo !

\- Trowa...

\- Calme-toi. C'est fini, tu as seulement fait un cauchemar.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Ma chambre est au dessus de la tienne.

\- J'ai crié si fort que ça ?

\- Toute insonorisation à ses limites tu sais...

\- Désolé.

\- Tu veux m'en parler ?

\- C'est toujours ce même foutu cauchemar... J'angoisse à l'idée de me retrouver aux commandes d'un Gundam équipé du système zéro, je rêve que je détruis une colonie et que je suis incapable de m'arrêter, qu'il n'y a personne pour m'arrêter... Ce que nous a montré Maryem ce soir n'a pas aidé.

\- Elle ne m'a pas parlé d'un système zéro, Quatre n'aurait jamais installé ça sur ces Gundams.

\- On aurait jamais pensé non plus qu'il conçoive et fabrique de nouveaux Gundams, et pourtant ils sont bien là.

\- Ne dirige pas ta colère vers Quatre tant qu'il ne s'est pas expliqué lui même.

\- Il faudrait déjà qu'on le retrouve pour ça.

\- Et pour ça il faut commencer par dormir, tu veux que je reste là ?

\- Si ça t'ennuie pas je veux bien.

Duo avait toujours fait beaucoup moins de cauchemars en dormant dans les bras de Heero, il espérait que Trowa aurait le même effet répulsif sur ses mauvais rêves. 

A 6h précises, Duo ouvrit les yeux, réglé comme une montre suisse, même l'absence de rayons solaires n'était pas venue à bout de l'implacable ponctualité militaire de son horloge interne. Il avait mal dormi, enchaînant les cauchemars sans se réveiller pour autant. Dans son dos, Trowa dormait encore, ses bras lui enserrant toujours la taille, il affirma sa prise lorsque Duo tenta de se retourner vers lui. Conscient qu'il ne sortirait pas de ce lit sans avoir réveillé son coéquipier, il prononça son nom, calmement, doucement, pour l'éveiller sans brutalité, il savait que l'enfance du Français l'avait beaucoup marqué, et qu'il avait des réflexes dangereux s'il se sentait agressé. Trowa ouvrit les yeux à l'appel de son nom, il lâcha Duo qui se leva, constatant d'un coup d'oeil les marques sur les bras de son ami.

\- Trowa, c'est moi qui t'ai fait ça ?

\- Ce n'est rien.

\- Tu plaisantes ?

\- C'est pas grave Duo, ce ne sont que quelques bleus, tu t'es débattu dans ton sommeil, c'est tout.

\- L'hématome sur ta main, c'est une morsure...

\- C'est rien je te dis. Vas t'habiller.

\- Je suis désolé...

\- File, on a du travail et pas de temps à perdre.

Duo s'exécuta, se dirigeant vers le dressing, penaud, il aurait pourtant du savoir que seul Heero pouvait le tenir ainsi sans risque. Il sorti du placard, passa par la salle de bain et en sorti prêt à attaquer sa journée. Trowa l'avait attendu pour rejoindre sa chambre et aller s'habiller également. Il ouvrit la porte, laissant Duo passer devant lui pour qu'il ne voit pas les griffures sur son dos. Wufei lui, ne les manqua pas.

\- C'est ça ta définition de la fidélité ?

\- Wufei !? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- C'est moi qui pose les questions, pourquoi est-ce que tu sors de la chambre de Maxwell, en caleçon et avec des griffures pareilles dans le dos ?

\- Wufei, il ne s'...

\- Ta gueule Maxwell, dégage si tu tiens à ta vie.

\- Ne te venge pas sur Duo, il ne s'est rien passé.

\- Cesse de mentir cinq minutes Barton, il va falloir qu'on ait une sérieuse conversation.

\- Wufei je te jure qu'il ne s'est rien passé entre Trowa et m...

Duo ne pu pas finir sa phrase, sa mâchoire fit une violente rencontre avec le poing du Chinois bouillonnant que Trowa plaqua immédiatement au mur.

\- Laisse-nous Duo s'il te plaît.

\- C'est ça, reste en vie Maxwell, je me chargerai de toi plus tard.

\- Wufei ça suffit !

\- ...

\- Rentre dans cette chambre !

Trowa rouvrant la porte de la chambre de Duo, y jeta littéralement son petit ami fulminant. L'Américain se dirigea vers la salle à manger, se répétant pour la millième fois que tout ce malentendu ne se serait pas produit si Heero avait été là.

Pendant ce temps, Trowa et Wufei s'expliquaient...

\- J'avais tort de m'inquiéter à propos de tes sentiments pour Quatre pas vrai ?! J'aurais du m'inquiéter de tes sentiments tout court !

\- Wufei arrête ça !

\- Quoi ?! Que moi j'arrête ?! Tu te fous de moi ?! Comment est-ce que tu oses te comporter comme ça ?! Tu n'as donc aucun honneur ?! Pas de sentiments, pas d'honneur, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu trouver d'attirant en toi ?!

\- Cette fois ça suffit...

Trowa plaqua le Chinois au sol, l'embrassant passionnément pour le faire taire. Il ne libéra ses lèvres que lorsqu'il le sentit abandonner toute résistance.

\- C'est bon, t'as fini ? Il ne s'est rien passé, il a fait un cauchemar et j'ai seulement dormi près de lui pour le calmer. Tu sais très bien comment il est, il se sent en permanence en danger. Les bleus et les griffures viennent du fait qu'il s'est débattu dans son sommeil parce qu'il n'est justement pas habitué à ma présence.

\- C'est Yuy qui le calmait... tu n'as pas à prendre sa place parce qu'il a déserté.

\- J'ai seulement aidé un ami, rien de plus.

\- ...

\- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je suis venu aider.

\- Aider, ou me surveiller ?

\- As-tu besoin d'être surveillé ?

\- ... Bon d'accord. On recommence. On reprend tout à zéro.

\- Je préfère reprendre là...

Wufei embrassa son amant. Il était assez rare qu'il prenne ainsi les devants et Trowa apprécia le geste à sa juste valeur.

Les coeurs apaisés, ils descendirent eux aussi à la salle à manger, une fois Trowa habillé et lavé.

Maryem était là et s'occupait elle même du service du café. Les pilotes se firent tous la même réflexion, à savoir qu'il était étrange que leur hôtesse se mette ainsi à leur service à la place des dizaines de domestiques réputés hautement qualifiés de la grande tour Winner.

\- Bonjour messieurs.

\- Bonjour Maryem.

\- Mademoiselle Winner...

\- Je vous propose de commencer à vous familiariser avec vos nouveaux mobile suits dès que vous aurez terminé vos petits-déjeuners.

\- Que va faire Wufei pendant ce temps ?

\- J'ai un Gundam pour chacun de vous.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Une minute, combien y en a-t-il en tout ?

\- Mon frère en a conçu cinq, quatre sont opérationnels, le cinquième est encore en construction, il devrait être bientôt terminé.

Chaque jour regorgeait décidément de surprises sur L4. Une petite demie heure plus tard, les trois pilotes étaient aux commandes de trois Gundams qui n'avaient encore jamais décollé de leur hangar. Le calibrage de chaque armure se fit relativement rapidement. Après 27h de travail seulement, les Gundams et leurs nouveaux pilotes étaient prêts à partir explorer l'immensité de l'espace. Un travail qui aurait du prendre une bonne semaine et qu'il bouclèrent en un peu plus d'un jour, sacrifiant leur confort, leur nutrition et leur sommeil au profit d'un seul objectif : retrouver Quatre en vie.

Ils décidèrent de dormir le reste de la journée, il était 10h et ils programmèrent leur décollage à 18h. Duo rejoint sa chambre, et Trowa et Wufei prirent possession de la leur.

\- Wufei, tu crois qu'on va le retrouver en vie ?

\- Je ne sais déjà pas si on va le retrouver tout court. Mais nous sommes là pour ça, c'est une mission que nous devons exécuter.

\- Ce n'est pas qu'une mission, il s'agit de Quatre.

\- Winner n'est pas plus important pour moi que n'importe qui, il s'est toujours montré faible par sa trop grande compassion. Seules ses compétences en pilotage seraient à déplorer.

\- Tu es dur Wufei...

\- Non, je suis fort, je ne me laisse pas encombrer de sentiments lorsque j'ai une mission à accomplir. Quatre est le seul à maîtriser le système zéro, c'est en ça que nous devons le retrouver impérativement. Dans les mains de l'ennemi, il est un danger.

\- Quatre ne passera jamais à l'ennemi. Et il n'est pas le seul à savoir maîtriser le système zéro.

\- Yuy est mort, tu le sais, autant d'années sans aucun signe de vie, ça ne signifie qu'une chose.

\- Heero est discret c'est vrai, mais pas de là à disparaître si longtemps.

\- Je reste certain qu'il est mort. C'était ton meilleur ami pas vrai ? Si même toi tu n'as pas eut de ses nouvelles pendant 7 ans, qu'est-ce qui te fait dire qu'il est vivant ?

\- J'ai confiance en lui.

Duo passa la nuit seul avec ses cauchemars pendant que Trowa et Wufei profitaient de leur dernières heures ensemble avant longtemps.

A 18h pétantes, tous les trois étaient prêts au décollage. Les Gundams avaient été chargés dans un transporteur civil afin d'économiser le curburant et d'être plus discrets ; Maryem finissait d'aider les pilotes au mieux.

\- Il y a eut une activité inhabituelle il y a 1h aux alentours de L2, ça peut être une première piste à explorer, vous avez 20 jours de vivres chacun dans vos cockpits.

\- En nous rationnant nous pouvons tenir un mois.

\- Je vous donnerai des informations au fur et à mesure que nos services de renseignements nous les donneront, je serai votre seul contact, soyez les plus discrets possible, les Gundams ne doivent pas être découverts, personne hors de cette tour ne connais leur existence.

\- Mis à part Winner.

\- Wufei, Quatre n'est pas du genre à parler, même sous la torture.

\- Duo a raison, je pense que personne ne connait leur existence et ça doit rester ainsi.

A l'entente du mot «torture» Maryem s'était mise à trembler, imperceptiblement, elle luttait contre les flash qui lui revenaient des entrailles de son passé. Seul Trowa le remarqua.

Tous montèrent dans le transporteur et prirent leur envol vers L2, Duo bien plus silencieux que d'habitude ne pensait qu'à une chose : Trouver un moyen de prendre sur lui pour traverser le point Lagrange 2 sans être envahi par son passé et sans la présence de son seul soutien, Heero.

L2 présentait néanmoins un véritable avantage pour les trois nouveaux Gundams, la colonie était si pauvre qu'elle ne possédait plus de moyens de communication mais suffisamment de décharges publiques pour s'y poser sans éveiller de soupçon. Ils pourraient même sortir les Gundams sans danger que la rumeur se répande dans toutes les colonies spatiales.

A peine furent-ils posés au milieu d'une déchetterie de L2, que l'intercom du transporteur se fit entendre.

\- Ici Maryem, nous avons un gros problème.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Un des Gundams a disparu !

\- Les fuites vont vite... qu'est-ce que je disais...

\- Wufei arrête.

\- Personne ne serait capable de piloter une armure pareille sans un entraînement intensif, je ne pense pas qu'il faille craindre réellement ce Gundam. Mais nous resterons sur nos gardes, ne t'en fais pas Maryem.

\- Bien, tenez moi au courant de l'évolution de vos recherches. Terminé.

Trowa se retourna vers ses coéquipiers.

\- Bon, il va falloir être beaucoup plus... Où est Duo ?!

\- J'en sais rien. Il doit être parti en repérage, les renseignements c'est le domaine de Maxwell après tout, et c'est sa colonie...

\- Il ne devrait pas partir comme ça.

\- Maxwell est un mauvais soldat, il n'en fait toujours qu'à sa tête, ce type est un danger.

\- Toi l'indulgence tu ne connais pas hein...

\- L'indulgence est une faiblesse.

\- L'amour aussi selon toi, et pourtant tu t'y es laissé prendre...

Sur ces mots, il l'embrassa tendrement, plongeant des yeux dans les prunelles noires qui ne cèdaient jamais un centimètre de terrain. Il se plaqua contre lui, passant sa main derrière la nuque fine du Chinois pour approfondir leur baiser.

\- Doucement Trowa, je te vois venir et on a du travail, pas le temps pour ça.

Le Français relâcha sa prise en poussant un soupir de protestation. Mais il savait qu'il avait déjà commencé à le faire entrer dans son jeu car son amant n'utilisait son prénom que dans les moments les plus intimes. Wufei avait pourtant raison, ce n'était clairement pas le moment.

De son côté, Duo s'était éclipsé comme il savait si bien le faire, sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Il était allé parcourir les rues dévastées par la pauvreté de L2, se souvenant comme si c'était hier des rats qu'il chassait dans ces ruelles sombres pour se nourrir, des odeurs d'immondices, des bruits permanents qui l'empêchaient de dormir depuis toujours... il ne se souvenait pas avoir dormi plus d'une heure d'affilée sur sa colonie.

Malgré tout, tout n'y avait pas été que malheur, sortant des quartiers les plus glauques, il se dirigea vers l'église. Cette petite construction modeste, aux matériaux récents et sans plus aucun charme, tenait plus de la chapelle que de la cathédrale, elle tenait même plus de la masure que d'autre chose, seul son petit clocher en rappelait le caractère religieux. La petite église semblait parfaitement inoccupée, voire fantomatique.

Timidement, Duo poussa la porte sans serrure, ne s'attendant pas le moins du monde à rencontrer autre chose que le silence et la solitude, la lenteur de ses mouvements, lui d'habitude si énergique, n'avait pas pour cause la crainte d'une quelconque présence humaine, c'était ses souvenirs qu'il redoutait. Et il avait raison.

A peine les yeux posés sur le grand Christ de bois sur sa croix, il tomba à genou, assaillit par les image trop longtemps refoulées de cette église en flamme, ces lieux dont les occupantes l'avaient sorti de la rue, lavé, nourri, éduqué... Les soeurs avaient toutes péri ce jour là, tout le monde avait péri, tout le monde sauf un des orphelins : lui.

Une main se posa sur son épaule et il n'eut même pas le réflexe de défense qui aurait été de mise tellement il était dévasté par ses souvenirs.

\- Jeune fille, pourquoi ces larmes ?

Duo se releva et la Soeur se rendit compte de son erreur.

\- Pardonnez-moi mon garçon, j'ai pris votre natte pour celle d'une jeune fille.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, vous ne pouviez pas savoir.

\- Votre col... êtes-vous prêtre ?

\- Non ma Soeur, je le porte pour ne jamais oublier mon passé.

\- Est-ce ce passé qui provoque ces larmes ?

\- Oui ma Soeur. Je n'avais pas remis les pieds ici depuis bien longtemps.

\- Vous n'êtes pourtant pas du quartier, j'ai toujours vécu ici et je ne me souviens pas de vous.

\- J'ai grandit dans ces rues, puis dans cette église... mais je suis parti il y a des années.

Lentement, la religieuse commençait à comprendre mais n'osait pas y croire.

\- Seriez-vous un survivant du drame ?

\- Oui ma Soeur, je suis le seul survivant de la Maxwell Church Tragedy.

\- Mon garçon, le Seigneur vous a béni, il a sauvé votre vie, il doit avoir un grand projet pour vous.

Gêné par les paroles de la vieille femme, il fit tourner court leur entretien. Duo était perturbé, il ne comprenait pas en quoi une vie de combats était une chance, encore moins un cadeau de Dieu. Ce masque permanent de bonne humeur et de plaisanterie, il n'arrivait pas à le porter ici, pas chez lui, pas sur SA colonie, ici il n'était plus que lui même et c'est pour ça qu'il fuyait ses coéquipiers. Pour préserver sa fausse apparence de gai luron. Pour qu'ils ne voient pas le vrai Duo Maxwell.

L'Américain se traina jusqu'à un bar et y enchaîna quelques verres de whisky, se fondit dans la masse sans difficulté et fini, au bout de quelques heures, par entendre trois hommes parler de quelqu'un leur résistant toujours.

Duo rejoint ses deux coéquipiers, qui avaient déjà quitté le transporteur, ce qui l'arrangeait bien en fin de compte. Il fit un court rapport écrit à Maryem et décida de suivre la piste fraîchement acquise. Il déchira ses vêtements, détacha ses cheveux et se servit des détritus avoisinant leur cache pour se salir suffisamment pour passer inaperçu sur L2.

Retournant au bar d'où il venait, il pista les trois hommes passablement imbibés lorsqu'ils décrochèrent enfin du comptoir pour rejoindre un vieil immeuble en ruines.

La nuit était déjà bien avancée, mais les nuits n'avaient rien de calme ou de reposant sur L2, contrairement aux autres colonies, L2 restait toujours animée de cris, de bruit, d'un brouhaha constant qui couvrait souvent les appels à l'aide que personne ne voulait de toute façon entendre.

Entrant furtivement dans le bâtiment désaffecté, Duo monta les étages, plus silencieux que nécessaire, explorant les lieux à la recherche d'une pièce gardée, verrouillée, ou au moins entière. Plus il avançait entre les murs défoncés, plus il parcourait les étages et plus il jurait que si Heero avait été là, tout serait déjà réglé, son obstination, son efficacité, sa ténacité, il aurait déjà retrouvé Quatre, probablement tué quelques terroristes au passage et démantelé tout leur réseau. Et Trowa et Wufei qui s'étaient volatilisés... ils avaient bien choisi leur moment pour ça !

L'Américain entendit une porte claquer sur sa droite, il eut seulement le temps de fondre sur l'homme qui l'avait vu et de dévier son tir, le coup parti tout de même et alerta le reste des terroristes. En quelques secondes, tout l'étage devint un piège mortel qui se refermait implacablement sur Duo, les balles fusaient de partout, il fut blessé à la cuisse et s'écroula, rampant jusqu'à une cachette qui ne ferait que retarder de quelques minutes sa fin inévitable.

Alors que tout semblait perdu pour lui, il se mit à entendre des hurlements, le coups de feu cessèrent rapidement, et il se risqua à jeter un coup d'oeil. Il n'aperçu qu'un monceau de cadavres, des terroristes terminés avec une efficacité incroyable.

\- Heero ?! ...Heero ! Je sais que tu es là ! Réponds-moi !

Rien à part le silence ne lui répondit. Un sifflement qu'il connaissait bien le poussa à se ruer comme il pouvait vers la plus proche ouverture sur l'extérieur, mais il ne vit rien à part quelques feuilles mortes retomber.

Lentement, persuadé que Heero avait été celui qui lui avait sauvé la vie, il retourna vers la pièce dont était sortis les problèmes, ne manquant pas de ramasser une arme et quelques chargeurs sur le chemin.

Dans la douleur, il rejoignit enfin la pièce tant convoitée.

\- Quatre !

Ayant perdu trop de sang pour l'atteindre, il s'écroula avant d'avoir pu vérifier qu'il était en vie.

Ce fut une immense gifle qui réveilla le natté.

\- Maxwell !

\- Wufei calme toi !

\- Non ! Cet inconscient à faillit se faire tuer et faire échouer la mission !

\- Attends de savoir ce qui s'est passé ! Arrête de le frapper !

Duo ouvrit difficilement les yeux, assaillit par la douleur, il serra les dents, puis se souvint que ses yeux s'étaient fermés sur Quatre.

\- Quatre ! Où est Quatre ?!

Trowa arrêta le geste de Wufei et l'obligea à sortir de la pièce.

\- Tout va bien Duo, il est en sécurité, grâce à toi.

\- ...

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Je... je ne sais pas, tout est aller si vite...

\- Essaye de te souvenir.

\- ... Heero, Heero était là !

\- C'est impossible Duo.

\- Non je t'assure ! Il était là !

\- Tu l'as vu ?

\- ...Non.

\- Ca ne pouvait pas être lui. Ca fait sept ans qu'on ne l'a pas revu, il est hors circuit.

\- Je te jure qu'il était là. C'est lui qui a tué les terroristes, j'ai entendu les réacteurs d'un MS, je suis certain qu'il a volé le Gundam dans la tour Winner.

\- Duo, le Gundam a été volé il y a quelques heures seulement, il n'aurait jamais pu rejoindre L2 en si peu de temps, encore moins sans savoir où nous étions et sans connaître les détails de la mission. Et Heero n'aurait eut aucun intérêt à voler un Gundam que Maryem lui aurait confié de bon coeur. Ca ne tient pas debout Duo !

Trowa avait haussé la voix, passablement énervé par l'entêtement irraisonné de son coéquipier, ses cris avaient provoqué l'envol de quelques rats des toits, quelques pigeons venus se ravitailler sur les monticules de la décharge qui leur servait de planque.

 _Faudrait qu't'arrives à en parler au passé,_

 _Faudrait qu't'arrives à ne plus penser à ça,_

 _Faudrait qu'tu l'oublies à longueur de journée._

 _Dis-toi qu'il est de l'autre côté du pôle,_

 _Dis-toi surtout qu'il ne reviendra pas_

 _Que ça fait marrer les oiseaux qui s'envolent_

 _Les oiseaux qui s'envolent, les oiseaux qui s'envolent..._

\- Pourquoi tu n'écoutes pas Trowa ?! Je te dis qu'il était là ! Je l'ai vu la semaine dernière, et ce soir encore je sais qu'il était ici ! Pourquoi vous ne me croyez pas ?!

Excédé, Duo se leva malgré la douleur insoutenable de sa jambe et quitta le transporteur, repoussant cet ami qui refusait d'entendre ce qu'il disait.

Trowa resta seul, le visage entre les mains, il se demandait si Duo se remettrait un jour de la disparition de leur camarade. Être sur L2 ne devait pas lui faciliter les choses, mais il réalisait seulement maintenant à quel point Heero manquait à l'Américain, pour qu'il s'enferme ainsi dans un délirium si persistant.

Professionnel, le Français décida de contacter Maryem pour lui notifier la récupération de son jeune frère. Il ne leur restait qu'à rentrer jusqu'à L4, mais bizarrement, l'équipe des quatre pilotes de Gundam semblait tout à coup incapable d'effectuer ce simple voyage ensemble. Wufei, de moins en moins tolérant et de plus en plus violent, Quatre, toujours inconscient, battu quasiment à mort par ses ravisseurs, Duo et ses hallucinations... même lui, pourtant si flegmatique, avait bien envie de craquer depuis qu'il était sur L2, cette colonie était décidément maudite, elle attirait la détresse psychologique et rendait tout le monde cinglé, c'était flagrant.

Wufei était parti se calmer en parcourant les rues malfamées de L2, c'est à dire à peu près n'importe lesquelles. Il espérait vaguement croiser quelques malfrats qui lui auraient cherché des noises à cause de sa tunique trop blanche ou de ses cheveux trop propres. Il aurait alors pu se calmer les nerfs en leur tombant dessus, sa vengeant de la faiblesse de ses coéquipier sur celle des autres.

Mais le Chinois ne croisa personne, pas même un rat. A force d'errer durant des heures, il fini par se calmer tout seul et il arriva devant une église. Il réalisa qu'il n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans un tel bâtiment, la religion Chrétienne n'était pas la sienne, mais il était curieux d'apprendre, comme il l'avait été autre fois sur A0206. Il poussa la porte, avec respect, mais sans timidité.

Duo avait fuit le transporteur et ses coéquipiers de moins en moins fraternels en se dirigeant instinctivement vers son refuge de toujours : La Maxwell Church.

Il avait prié longtemps, seul avec le silence, demandant pourquoi tout avait tellement changé à un Dieu qui n'écoutait plus depuis longtemps. Il s'était ensuite endormi, épuisé par la douleur de sa jambe que Trowa avait seulement bandée dans l'urgence pour qu'il ne se vide pas de son sang. Allongé sur un banc, il rêvait au retour du pilote Japonais qui l'obsédait de plus en plus lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule, le réveillant ne sursaut.

\- Maxwell ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Wufei ?

\- Je ne sais pas, j'était curieux de voir l'un de vos lieux de prière je crois.

\- T'es calmé ?

\- Je suis désolé, je sais que je laisse ma colère me submerger en ce moment, c'est une faiblesse impardonnable.

\- Arrête un peu de te croire faible, tu ne vaux pas moins que nous tous.

\- Oh mais je vous considère aussi faibles que moi. Barton est incapable de maîtriser ses sentiments, toi tu coures après un fantôme...

\- Et Quatre, qu'est-ce que tu lui reproches ?

\- Je n'ai jamais compris ce que ce type faisait sur un champ de bataille.

\- Et Heero ?

\- Yuy est mort Maxwell, il faut que tu comprennes qu'il ne reviendra pas.

\- Je l'ai vu la semaine dernière, vous n'écoutez rien, mais je l'ai vu Wufei, il m'a cassé 2 côtes, je ne l'ai pas rêvé.

\- Tu es sûr que c'était bien lui ?

\- Il ne s'était jamais tenu aussi près de moi, je ne peux pas m'être trompé.

\- Même s'il est vivant, ça ne veut pas dire qu'il est ici, tu dois arrêter de poursuivre un fantasme Maxwell, tu vas finir par tous nous faire tuer.

\- Je serai plus prudent, mais je n'en démordrai pas, il est là.

Duo sortit de sa poche une petite enveloppe pliée dans une feuille de journal froissé. Dessus, Wufei aperçu deux mots : « Thanks Sister ». Le natté glissa l'enveloppe de fortune sous la porte de la sacristie au fond de l'église.

Après ça, les deux pilotes regagnèrent le transporteur, retrouvant Trowa qui préparait leur départ. Leur demandant s'ils étaient prêts au décollage, il reçu une affirmation et mis en route les réacteurs. Wufei se posta au co-pilotage sans un mot, pendant que Duo rejoignait Quatre pour le veiller pendant le trajet.

Au bout d'une petite heure seulement, l'intercom de la cabine s'alluma.

\- Duo, rejoint nous, le radar a détecté quelque chose.

Retrouvant ses coéquipiers, il constata qu'effectivement, une douzaine d'objets semblaient se diriger dans leur direction.

\- Des MS ?

\- Possible. Ils sont lents, mais leur déplacements semblent réguliers, peut-être qu'ils nous cherchent.

\- Bon, enfilez vos combinaisons et préparez vos casques, on doit tenir les Gundams prêts au combat.

\- Je prends le pilotage pendant que vous vous préparez, j'irai quand vous serez revenus.

\- Merci Duo.

Le couple de pilotes rejoignit la minuscule cabine qui servait de vestiaire au transporteur. Trowa finissait de remonter la fermeture éclair étanche de sa combinaison jusqu'à son menton quand Wufei le repoussa doucement contre le mur derrière lui. Plongeant ses yeux de jais dans l'océan tempête de ceux du Français, il scella ses lèvres aux siennes. Toujours torse-nu, le haut de sa combinaison pendant encore sur ses hanches étroites, Wufei approfondit leur baiser alors que Trowa lui caressait le dos, profitant de ce moment.

Se détachant de ses lèvres, reprenant son souffle tout en inspirant le plus possible le parfum de son amant, Trowa restait conscient de la situation d'urgence.

\- Il faut qu'on y aille, Duo doit se préparer lui aussi.

\- Je vais prendre le pilotage, enfile une combinaison à Winner, on l'embarquera a bord d'un des Gundams, il ne peut pas rester ici.

Trowa attrapa une combinaison et se dirigea vers la cabine de Quatre pendant que Wufei relayait Duo.

Quelques minutes seulement suffirent aux MS ennemis pour atteindre le transporteur et ouvrir le feu sans sommation. Les sirènes d'alarme du transporteur se mirent en route à l'instant où Trowa finissait d'enfiler la combinaison de Quatre, délicatement, pour être sûr de ne pas le blesser d'avantage. Ce fut ce moment de trop grande proximité que Quatre choisit pour ouvrir les yeux, ses deux prunelles turquoises ancrées dans les orbites tuméfiées de son visage se fixèrent droit sur celles de son ancien petit ami.

\- ...Trowa...

\- Quatre, comment tu te sens ?

\- ...Je crois que j'ai mal... à peu près partout...

\- Je suis désolé mais on ne va pas pouvoir te ménager.

\- Je sais, j'entends l'alarme... la navette est touchée ?

\- Oui, on compte aller au combat avec les Gundams que tu as conçus.

\- Vous les avez ?

\- Maryem nous les a confiés. Mais ce sera plus tard le temps des explications.

Sur ces mots, il ferma la fermeture étanche de la combinaison du pilote revenu à lui, qui en profita pour l'embrasser.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Tu as dis... plus tard les explications.

Les quatre pilotes se regroupèrent dans la salle de pilotage du transporteur, après s'être tous rapidement réjouis du réveil de leur ami, Wufei prit la parole. Ordonnant a tous de prendre les commandes de leur Gundam, il demanda à Trowa d'embarquer Quatre avec lui mais celui-ci refusa fermement, sans que personne ne su pourquoi. Il estima qu'il était plus sage que Duo prenne la fuite avec l'Arabe puisqu'il était lui même blessé, pendant que les deux autres combattraient les MS agressifs. Le plan fut validé par tous et le pilotage automatique fut enclenché peu avant que les Gundams ne s'éveillent. Le grand Gundam noir, indétectable, parti en direction de L4 avec ses deux passagers tandis que le New Nataku et son coéquipier sur-armé affrontaient leurs agresseurs.

Les détecteurs du DarkScythe se mirent en alerte lorsqu'ils détectèrent un champ de mines spatiales qui les força à faire un détour assez grand pour qu'ils croisent un autre escadrilles de terroristes.

\- Duo ils sont trop nombreux et ils t'en en visuel.

\- Je ne compte pas me laisser faire.

\- Tu ne pourras pas les vaincre, ils sont plus d'une vingtaine !

\- On a pas le choix Quatre.

Le DarkScythe engagea le combat, les vingt deux MS adverses fondirent sur lui en une seconde. Le natté n'avait rien perdu de ses réflexes de pilotage, mais ses côtes cassées et la balle toujours logée dans sa cuisse l'éprouvaient bien plus que ne l'aurait supporté un être humain lambda. L'Américain en abattit une dizaine avant de perdre connaissance. Quatre tenta de le ramener à lui, mais rien n'y faisait, il du détacher Duo de son siège pour prendre sa place, mais le temps d'y arriver dans l'étroitesse du cockpit, le DarkScythe fut bien endommagé par les incessants tirs ennemis.

Quatre se disait qu'il n'y arriverait jamais au moment où un nouvel ennemi fut détecté sur sa droite. Le désespoir commençait à emplir son coeur quand il s'aperçu qu'il n'était pas la cible de ce nouveau MS.

\- 02 à 03, 02 à 05 !

\- Ici 05, je t'écoute Winner.

\- 03 j'écoute, où est passé Duo ?

\- Il a perdu connaissance, j'ai pris les commandes du 02, vous êtes loin de nous ?

\- Nous sommes toujours au point d'attaque Quatre, les MS pleuvent de partout, on a du mal à les contenir.

\- Parle pour toi Barton, ils ne nous auront pas !

\- Un nouveau MS vient de débarquer, je ne l'ai pas encore en visuel mais j'espérais que ce soit l'un de vous.

\- Désolé Quatre, on te rejoint dès qu'on en aura fini avec eux. 03 à 02 terminé.

\- C'est peut-être le Gundam volé, reste sur tes gardes, ce n'est pas un allié. 05 à 02 terminé.

Volé... quelqu'un avait osé cambrioler la tour Winner et y dérober un Gundam. Ce n'était tout de même pas un coupe papier, un mobil suit de 15 tonnes ça se remarque ! Et la tour Winner était quand même bien gardée, il y aurait du personnel à interroger à son retour...

Les caméras du DarkScythe se connectèrent sur le visuel tant attendu du MS en approche. Quatre le reconnu entre mille, c'était SON Gundam, le Spacerock aux quatre faucilles thermiques, celui qu'il avait conçu en hommage à son Sandrock disparu.

Il alluma l'intercom, le Gundam était assez près pour qu'il puisse communiquer avec son pilote, mais il n'en eut pas le temps, une nouvelle salve de tirs ennemis provoquèrent un tel choc sur le Darkscythe qu'il se cogna la tête sur un des écrans malgré son harnais de sécurité, l'écran s'était brisé sous l'impact et Quatre avait perdu connaissance. Le Gundam noir était maintenant sans pilote et à la merci de l'ennemi.

Duo ouvrit les yeux, revenant à lui laborieusement. Il se retrouva avec une mèche noire sous le nez, il était dans les bras d'un homme qui lui avait enlevé son casque et qui n'en portait pas non plus, il était si près qu'il sentait son odeur... l'homme recula, sûr que Duo allait bien, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le natté ait repris conscience entre temps.

\- Heero ! Je le savais ! Je savais que tu étais là !

\- Ne dis rien, personne ne doit savoir.

\- Tu rigoles ?! Tout le monde me crois fou ! T'as pas à te cacher de nous !

\- Je ne reste pas, j'ai fait le ménage, je vérifiais vos fonctions vitales, j'ai remorqué ton Gundam jusqu'à L4, maintenant tu m'oublies.

\- Comment ça je t'oublies ?!

\- Tu ne me reverras pas. Alors oublie que tu m'as vu et oublie que j'existe.

\- Hee...

Le pilote du Spacerock repoussa l'Américain et referma le cockpit, disparaissant dans la nuit éternelle de l'espace.

Les équipes de secours de L4 rallièrent le Gundam. Deux heures plus tard, Trowa et Wufei regagnaient également Lagrange 4 et la tour Winner.

Duo et Quatre furent soignés et conduits à leurs chambres pour qu'ils se reposent. Les deux autres pilotes restèrent ensemble pour travailler avec les techniciens sur la maintenance de leurs MS. Maryem les accompagna après avoir été déposer sa combinaison à Duo qui l'avait réclamée et après avoir été retrouver son cher frère tant recherché.

Maryem sortie de sa chambre, Duo se leva malgré les interdictions formelles des médecins de la colonie qui l'avaient soigné. Il attrapa sa combinaison, la porta à son visage et inspira profondément...

 _Tu comptes les chances qu'il te reste,_

 _Un peu de son parfum sur ta veste_

\- J'ai tellement espéré que tu reviennes, tout ça pour t'entendre me dire si froidement de t'oublier, j'ai espéré, espéré que tu aies changé, espéré que tu aies compris combien que pouvais t'aimer... J'ai prié les étoiles, si souvent...

 _Tu avais du confondre les lumières,_

 _D'une étoile et d'un réverbère_

\- Je ne cesserai jamais de prier Heero, je veux te voir revenir, je veux pouvoir t'aimer, cesse de me fuir, cesse de jouer les fantômes, vis ! Je n'abandonnerai jamais.

 _Et ça continue encore et encore_

 _C'est que le début d'accord d'accord_

 _Et ça continue encore et encore_

 _C'est que le début d'accord d'accord_

Quatre ouvrit les yeux, confortablement installé dans sont lit king size, ses draps luxueux lui semblaient soudainement complètement inappropriés alors qu'il avait passé quelques jours sur la colonie la plus pauvre de l'espace. Bien sûr, ses conditions de détention sur L2 n'auraient de toute façon pas été très douces, mais il savait que malgré tout, il n'avait pas été vraiment moins bien logé que le reste des habitants de la colonie. Il comprenait mieux Duo, tellement mal à l'aise à chaque fois qu'il s'était trouvé sur une autre colonie... Les colonies spatiales ne devraient pas avoir autant de disparité économique entre elles.

Sur ces pensées, quelqu'un toca à la porte de sa suite. Ce fut Trowa qui se présenta à sa réponse.

\- Je voulais savoir comment tu allais.

\- Ca va, grâce à vous trois.

\- C'est Maryem qui a coordonné la mission, nous n'avons fait qu'agir.

\- Elle ne pouvait pas partir à ma recherche elle même, je lui ai interdit de toucher aux commandes d'un MS, encore moins d'un Gundam.

\- Elle t'es loyale, et obéissante.

\- Elle sait que je ne veux que son bien. Elle a déjà bien trop souvent risqué sa vie.

\- Vous vous ressemblez beaucoup...

Trowa ne put pas en dire d'avantage. Son ami l'attira à lui et l'embrassa.

\- Quatre, je suis avec Wufei.

\- Pourtant tu ne me repousse pas, comme tu ne m'as pas repoussé sur L2...

Ce fut sur un hurlement de rage que se termina la phrase du Kabyle. Wufei sortit en claquant la porte, Trowa à sa poursuite.

Il ne le rattrapa pas avant d'être arrivé à leur chambre, Wufei était déjà en train de bourrer dans son sac les trois malheureuses tuniques de rechanges qu'il avait emporté sur L4.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je m'échauffe pour ce que je vais devoir faire en rentrant chez toi !

\- Chez nous tu veux dire...

\- Chez nous ?! Parce que tu crois qu'il y a encore un nous quelque part ?! Non mais tu rêves !

\- Wufei, je n'ai pas...

\- Pas d'excuse valable ! D'abord Duo ! Maintenant Quatre ! C'est ça ta définition de l'amour ?! C'est comme ça que tu vois les choses ?!

\- Il ne s'est rien passé entre Duo et moi !

\- Et tu peux en dire autant pour Quatre là à l'instant ?!

\- ...

\- C'est bien ce que je disais. Je me casse !

 _Y a des couples qui se défont_

 _Sur les lames de te plafond_

 _C'est toujours le même film qui passe_

 _T'es tout seul au fond de l'espace_

 _T'as personne devant, personne..._

Un étage plus bas, Duo entendait les cris de dispute sans les comprendre, de toute façon, il s'en fichait bien. Seul Heero comptait. Il avait été soigné, lavé, habillé, il s'était recoiffé, et il avait fait tout ça mécaniquement, son esprit ne pensant qu'à Heero, toujours Heero.

Face à la vitre de sa chambre, il fixait les étoiles, priant toujours pour qu'elles exaucent son souhait de voir son amour revenir. Dans son dos, un bruit sourd se fit entendre, il reconnu nettement le son d'une lourde arme à feu heurtant mollement le tapis en cachemire et mérinos, mais il ne se retourna pas.

 _Quelque chose vient de tomber_

 _Sur les lames de ton plancher_

 _C'est toujours le même film qui passe_

 _T'es tout seul au fond de l'espace_

 _T'as personne devant, personne..._

Une main lui saisit le poignet, fermement, mais sans agressivité.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- De quoi ?

\- D'avoir échoué. J'étais venu pour te tuer. Mais j'en suis incapable.

\- Tu avais peur que je dise aux autres que tu étais là ? Ils ne m'écoutent pas, tu ne risquais rien.

\- Non, au contraire, tu es un danger pour moi à un point que tu n'imagines pas. Tu me déconcentre. Je deviens mauvais quand je pense à toi, incapable d'exécuter une mission correctement.

\- ...Quand tu penses à moi ?

\- Oui, c'est à dire à peu près tout le temps. C'est pour ça que je suis parti, mais ça n'a pas suffit, c'est pour ça que je devais te tuer, mais même ça je n'y suis pas arrivé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire maintenant ?

\- Il ne me reste pas beaucoup de solutions...

\- Tu peux encore me défenestrer.

Duo se retourna de façon à faire face à son coéquipier.

\- Si tu comptes me faire souffrir Heero, ramasse ton arme ou jette moi du haut de cette tour...

\- J'en suis bien incapable Duo. Je n'ai plus qu'à laisser mes sentiments prendre le dessus.

\- J'ai peur Heero, peur de te voir disparaître encore comme un fantôme, peur de me retrouver seul au fond de l'espace quand L4 allumera ses lumières solaires artificielles. - Ca n'arrivera pas.

Comme pour prouver ses dires à Duo, le Japonais l'embrassa, tendrement, timidement, un tout premier baiser qui avait attendu des années avant d'enfin naître sur leurs lèvres.

L'Américain n'osait plus y croire, il n'osait pas poser ses mains sur son aimé, de peur qu'elles le traversent comme s'il n'était qu'une énième hallucination.

Ce fut Heero qui le prit dans ses bras, le soulevant du sol pour le porter jusqu'au lit. Il le surplombait, se noyant dans ses yeux hésitants.

\- Arrête moi si tu ne veux pas aller plus loin.

\- Non, je te veux. Je t'ai rêvé si souvent...

\- Ce soir ce n'est pas un rêve.

Le Japonais laissa courir ses mains sur le corps de son nouvel amant, il voulait le découvrir, lui faire ressentir jusqu'au bout des ongles son amour si longtemps étouffé. Peu à peu, Duo se détendait, la peur de l'abandon laissant place au plaisir lorsque qu'il caressa son sexe à travers les couches de tissus qui les séparaient encore.

Tendrement, Heero déboutonna le pantalon noir de Duo qui se crispa d'un coup.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- J'ai mal.

\- Tu es blessé ?

\- J'ai pris une balle à la cuisse sur L2.

\- Je ferai attention...

Plus doux que jamais, il lui enleva ses vêtements, en profitant pour embrasser au passage chaque parcelle de peau qu'il découvrait. Il ne manqua pas les hématomes sur le torse du natté.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Tu m'as cassé deux côtes en me sauvant de ce chauffard la semaine dernière.

\- ...Je suis désolé, je te l'ai dis je ne fais rien correctement quand tu es près de moi.

\- Pourtant jusqu'ici ça ne me déplaît pas...

Sur un sourire, l'Américain entreprit à son tour d'effeuiller son amant. Prenant possession l'un de l'autre, Heero commença à embrasser les cuisses meurtries de son amant, s'approchant subtilement de la verge avide de plus de chaleur.

Duo se cambra légèrement lorsque le Japonais le pris entièrement en bouche, serrant les dents pour oublier la douleur de ses côtes et de sa jambe à laquelle son partenaire faisait pourtant particulièrement attention.

L'amenant au bord de la jouissance avant de remonter à ses lèvres, il lui intima de se mettre sur le côté. Duo sentait le membre gonflé de Heero contre son dos, mais ce fut ses doigts qu'il accueillit d'abord. Préparant son amour consciencieusement, déposant un peu de salive sur l'intimité récalcitrante qui se crispait à chaque intrusion de ses doigts, il embrassait son cou en même temps, mordillant une épaule qu'il mordit brutalement lorsqu'il pénétra de son membre l'étroite cavité offerte.

Duo s'était crispé sur le coup de rein de son amant et la douleur de sa jambe se rappelait à lui malgré la position latérale qu'ils avaient adoptée. La main droite de Heero glissa de sa hanche jusqu'à son sexe et reprit ses caresses lascives pendant qu'il commençait à bouger en lui. L'asiatique voulait que Duo assimile sa présence en lui au plaisir, il n'y avait aucune brusquerie dans ses mouvements, il prenait son temps, il s'était interdit ces sentiments des années durant, il refusait de gâcher ce moment. Lorsqu'il sentit le natté frémir et commencer à coller de plus en plus son bassin au sien pour approfondir chaque pénétration, il sut qu'il pouvait lâcher prise. Il changea de rythme, accélérant ses assauts, s'imprégnant de chaque soupir de son amour, le possédant jusqu'au bout, ils s'appartenaient enfin.

Dans un dernier cri à peine contenu, Duo se libéra, la crispation de ses muscles libérant également son amant. Remontant la main de Heero sur sa poitrine, le gardant en lui, il sentait son souffle court et brûlant sur sa nuque. Il aurait voulu que cet instant dure toute une vie.

\- Heero je t'aime.

\- Aishiteru Duo

\- Est-ce que tu vas disparaître à nouveau ?

\- Non, je ne te quitte plus, je serai, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que tu ne veuilles plus de ma présence.

\- Ca ça ne risque pas d'arriver.

Le Japonais déposa un baiser sur son épaule pendant que Duo se lovait un peu plus contre lui. Ils s'endormirent au creux de leur amour sans être certains que ce rêve trop doux ne s'évaporerait pas au matin.

Lorsque les lumières solaires artificielles de L4 s'allumèrent progressivement, sonnant le matin d'un nouveau jour, les cinq pilotes se retrouvèrent autour de la table de la salle à manger de la tour Winner.

L'ambiance y était particulièrement étrange. Quatre n'osait pas prononcer un mot, tentant de maîtriser son empathie qui menaçait de le terrasser plus encore que ses blessures. Trowa et Wufei ne s'adressaient plus la parole, trop enflammés encore alors que les cendres de leur couple fumaient toujours, le Chinois aurait pu tuer toute personne qui se serait adressée à lui. Quand Heero et Duo firent leur entrée, main dans la main, le Wufei enfermé dans sa colère n'eut pas de réaction, Trowa s'étouffa avec son café et Quatre esquissa un demi sourire discret, sans rien ajouter de plus, son coeur un peu soulagé par l'amour qui prenait le pas sur la haine dans la pièce.

OWARI !

PS : Il aura été laborieux d'en finir, mais c'est FAIT ! Bon d'accord, c'est pas non plus du grand art, soyons honnêtes, mais si vous avez apprécié, si vous avez passé un bon moment en lisant ça, alors c'est que tout n'est pas à jeter. Bisous à tous ! Et merci de m'avoir lue !

Sano.


End file.
